This invention relates to a corner cover for a window, and more particularly to a device for covering the corner of a window, for example, to reduce the size of required window glazing.
A corner cover is usually attached to the front door of an automotive vehicle in such a manner as to cover the lower front corner of the window of the door. The purpose of the corner cover is to allow a reduction of the size of window glazing to reduce the cost thereof, and thus should be made of inexpensive material. In addition, it is important for the corner cover to be easy to assemble.